A new Home
by Laurajane4077
Summary: someone has come back, with their child in tow!


Disclaimer- Don't own BallyK never have. No money has been made. You know the drill!

**Chapter 1- Welcome home dad**

He climbed out the car and took in the village he had once known so well. The air was fresh and crisp, the sun had not yet risen. The village was so still, asleep. He stood a moment, just lookinh around him, nothing had changed. Eight years had passed and it was all still the same. He wasn't though, no he had changed. He took a moment to enjoy the quiet stillness.

Deciding to move he went to the back of the car and gently pulled the sleepong form from her seat. She didn't move or mutter as he carried her into the pub. The pub that they would now be calling home. He looked down at the little girl in his arms, he was always amazed at her ability to sleep. She could sleep through anything and everything, just like her mother. Thinking on this made a smile tug on his mouth. She looked so like her mother same hair, same face. She had not yet developed her bullsy character, but he was sure that would come with time.

He carried he into the pub. Once inside he was glad (and not for the first time) that he'd had the foresight to have their things brought the day before. So although there were boxes everywhere, at least he wasn't the one to carry them in. He lay the girl down on the sofa and walked over to the bar. Leaning onto it he looked around himself, another smile formed on his lips.

"We're home Addy" He said in the direction of the sleeping child "we're finaly home"

The man spent the next few hours sorting boxesinto rooms. He wanted it all settled as quickly as possible in the hope that it would make the whole experiance as easy as it could be for Addy. Box after box he moved as the young girl slept on.

Waking at last Addy found herself in a now empty room. The sofa on which she lay was beside a fire place in a pub. Confusion didn't quite cover what she felt at that moment. But then it all came rushing back. The memories of the last few months. Groaning she rolled off the sofa and went in search of her dad. She didn't need to look far he was in the kitchen unpacking. She stood silantly in the doorway waiting to be noticed.

"Welcome to your new home" He said brightly without turning around. She remained silant, just glaring into the back of his head. He turned to look at her, a serious look on his face.

"Come on Princess, just try and make the best of this" She didn't say a word. "I want everything to be okey" he continued "I want you to be okey" his eyes shifted over his daugthers small form and let them rest on her scared arms.

Addy knew what he was looking at, she knew he worried, hell she worried. What kind of eight year old cuts themselves. People in London thought she was crazy for it. Others blamed her dad. But it wasn't her dads fault, he's wonderful, it was all her. Thats why they had to move. And it made her dad so happy to be back here. And if her dad was happy then Addy was too.

"Im gonna go get changed dad, okey?" She didn't bother to wait for an answer, but went off in search for the upstairs bathroom. Her father watched after her for a minute but soon returned to his unpacking.

Half an hour later Addy was cleaned, dressed and sitting outside the pub, a sketch pad in one hand and a pencil in the other. Although it was summer it was still quite early, so not many people were about. Most who passed her simply ignored her, a few nodded and said "good morning" as the passed, but no one stopped to chat. This didn't bother Addy. Back in London she had been branded a freak so no one spoke to her there. Settling down she began to sketch the shop in frount of her. As always when drawing Addy became oblivious to the world around her all that existed was her pad and the focus of the drawing. As a result of this she didn't notice the young girl watching her from further up the lane. Nor did she notice when the same girl strode boldly to her side. In fact Addy only became aware of her existance when the child spoke to her.

"Hey there" She said, her Irish accent was gentle on her sing-song voice

Addy looked upin surprise. The girl stood before her was young, well younger than her anyway, although they appeared to be around the same height.

"Hello" That was all Addy could force out.

"You just moved into FitzGerolds right?" She asked tilting her head towards the pub. She sat herself next to Addy and continued without a pause. "Thats cool. Everyones been wanting to know who's taken over the place. So is it just you and your parents then, or do you have brothers and sisters?" Addy opened her mouth to answer but the strange girl continued on talking. "I'm an only child see, and there aren't that many other kids to play with round here. So new bloods always wecome" The girl stopped, Addy figured that it was her turn to speak.

"Its just me and my dad" She stated, trying to sound as casual as she could. She nerviously tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear as she waited to see what the strange Irish girl did next.

"Cool. I'm Ainsling by the way, whats your name?"

"Adelaide, but you can call me Addy"

They sat in silance for a minute. Addy was trying to work out what to do next. This girl was so friendly, so faward, she simply didn't know how to respond. Ainsling on the other hand was assesing her new friend. She worked out Addy was English (because of her accent), and the girl was very shy. She tok in Addy appearance. Although she looked a little older they were of similar height and build. Addy wore her dark, wavey hair long. Her eyes were dark and deep very much like Ainslings were. Addy wore shorts , but then a long sleaved top. In the heat Ainsling couldn't make sence of it.

"You not hot in that top?" The silance was broken

"No" A simple reply but an obvious lie. Fortunatly Ainsling had the sence to let the matter drop.

"So do you want a tour of BallyK?"

Addy shrugged

"I can get my dad to take us. He knows all the stories about this place" Ainslings eyes were bright with the excitement of her own idea. Addy didn't know why but she liked this strange talkative girl

"Well... I better go ask my dad. I know he would't want me going off with a stranger" Addy answered.

"Okey, go ask your dad. I'll go get mine and once they meet they won't be strangers anymore!" Ainslings logic was impressive. Addy simply nodded and turned to go back inside to talk with her dad. Ainsling ran off down the lane in search of her own father.

Inside the pub again it was dark and cool. She headed stright for the kitchen but he wasn't there. She went upstairs and found him unpacking and arranging things in what was now her room. She sat herself on the bed, he father didn't turn round but continued unpacking.

"I've made a friend"

That got his attention. Addy never made friends that fast, in fact Addy hardly ever made friends. The surprise was evident on her father face

"She came and spoke to me outside. She seems really nice" A smile exploded on her dads face.

"See i know it would be better here. Look at you, making friends already." He threw himself onto the bed and pulled his daugther into his arms

"Ainsling and her dad are gonna show me round" She said as she managed to pull free from her dads grip. Addy cought sight of the slightly concerned look on her dads face. Rolling her eyes she added "So she's bringing him here to have a chat with you first. So you cann get to know each other."

With that she lead her father out theroom and down into the pub. She noticed a hesitation from her dad as they got close to the front door. Outside she could hear Ainsling talking to her dad.

"Whats wrong daddy?" She asked her father. The man started to laugh looking down at himself.

"I better go put on a shirt, don't wanna upset the natives" He laughed and turned to go upstairs again. Addy went out to see her new found friend.

Ainsling was sitting outside, her dad sat next o her. He was grinning as his little girl chattered on . She heard the door open and watched Addy stroll out.

"Daddy will be here in a minuet" Ainsling nodded, her father stood up.

"Hi, I'm Brendon Kearney" He said offering the girl his hand.

"Adelaide" She responded equally as formally taking his hand with a firm grip.

Sitting back down the three fell intp easy conversation. Brendon asked questions about Addy and where she was from. She gave short simple answers. It was obvious that she was not a talkative child so he fell into the role os story teller for the two children. He told them stories of Ballykissangel. Ainsling had heard them all before but enjoyed them none the less.

Before long a second person came out of the pub, Addy was the first to notice him

"Daddy" She said "This is Mister Kearney and thats Ainsling" Brendon turned his attention to the man Addy was addressing. His jaw almost hit the floor

"Hello Brendon"

"Peter? Peter Clifford!" Laugther bubbled in Brendons voice.

Peter pulled his old friend into a hug beore leaning against the wall.

"Welcome home daddy" Addy whispered.

To be continued!


End file.
